Strayberries are best!
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: This story consists of my newest Country as she tries to fit in with the other countries, as Italy as her role model...smart right? Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer-**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Strawberry.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Strawberry, I am located on the coast of Romano and Italy. I have one big festival know as the "Strawberry Festival" as you can tell, my country is named after our traditional fruit, strawberries. I have strawberry-blonde hair, a bright, stale, pink headband, my hair is always down. I have a dress that is strawberry-red, with a big strawberry right in the middle, my socks are and eggshell white, that go up to my knees, and I have short boots that are red that go up to the middle of my shin. My eyes are a brownish-green and my skin is fairly pale.

My hobbies are picking and growing fruits, walking around my country in the sunlight, and reading a book in the shade under my tree in my front yard. I also enjoy to sing our nation anthem, while swinging our nation flag, a blue and yellow background, with a big strawberry as the main picture. I dislike mean people, anybody that scares me, and none of y fruits grow for the year, that means my country is going to starve for the year.

Now that you know about me let's go on an adventure!

* * *

The sun's ray was extra mean today to poor Strawberry, she decided to bake strawberry pies today, then go pick some more fruits for more pies, for her strawberry festival, it was going to begin in a few weeks.

"I didn't think it was going to be this warm today, oh well, I'm going to make some more pies soon anyway!" Strawberry says cheerfully, knowing Germany, Romano, France, Italy, and Britain were going to be there to celebrate with her.

"Okay the wine is in the cooler, the pie in the fridge, the pies in the oven are baking gracefully, and the strawberries are growing according to plan. Now all I need is to find my book, and go read, though I am tired, I need to be awake for this though." She argues with herself for a while then goes to read her favorite book, German Made Strawberries: A New Disaster.

While under the tree she fell asleep, using the sweet warmth given to her from the sun as a blanket, but after a few minutes later Italy came by, just as a normal tourists.

"Ve~ a Strawberry!" Italy shouts out to the newest country, Romano staying back in Southern Italy.

When Italy shouted her name, Strawberry, shot up like a tornado.

"Who are you?!" Strawberry asks, not used to anybody coming to her home.

"Ve~ I'm Italy!" Italy announces, running for a hug.

"Stay back!" Strawberry screams, hitting Italy in the head with her book.

Italy stands up with a phone, tears running down his cheeks, a small trickle of blood coming from Italy's forehead.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was just scared that's all!" Strawberry apologizes.

"Germany! Help! Help! I was attacked by a mean country!" Italy screams into the phone after Germany answers the phone.

_"Don't worry Italy! I'm coming!" _Germany yells into the phone hanging up on him.

A few seconds later Germany arrives with a gun in his hands, ready to shoot the country that hurt Italy. Italy's in Strawberry's home, eating pie, and braiding Strawberry's hair, and a giant band-aid on his forehead.

"Really Italy!" German yells, then sighs slapping his forehead.

"Ve~ a Germany!" Italy yells excitedly, continuing braiding Strawberry's hair.

"I got scared, and hit Italy with a book." Strawberry says, upset, then walks over to her pies to check up on them.

Italy follows Strawberry, because he's still braiding her hair.

* * *

A week passed when Italy came back with a bowl of pasta, and Romano.

"I hope that potato bastard doesn't show up." Romano pouts and mumbles.

"Ve~ come on, you'll like her, Romano." Italy assures.

"Eh! Fine, but I still hope that potato bastard still doesn't come." Romano grumbles.

"Strawberry, I'm back!" Italy shouts, tugging at Romano's arm.

"Coming right out Italy, just need to finish powdering this pie!" Strawberry shouts happily, then comes out, with a blueberry pie, and flour all over her face.

"I made pasta for you!" Italy smiles, giving her the bowl of homemade pasta.

"I made a pie for you and Germany!" Strawberry says, smiling with acceptance.

"Ve~ Germany heard about your strawberry festivals, so he's growing strawberries." Italy exclaims.

"Awesome, who's your friend?" Strawberry asks, taking the bowl and handing the pie to her newest friend.

"Great, so that potato bastard is coming?" Romano complains.

"Yes, he is, now who are you?" Strawberry asks, confused on who the potato bastard was.

"I'm Romano," Romano rudely grumbles, then stumbles away.

"Ve~ do you want to ally with me and Romano?" Italy asks, innocently.

"Sure, why don't you come inside and cool off from the summer heat?" Strawberry suggests.

"Ve~ of course, well I need to tell you more about Romano!" Italy starts.

"Like what, is he usually like that, is he really nice, who is the potato bastard?" Strawberry starts questioning Italy.

"Eh...I don't know much about Romano actually, except that he's my big brother, he can be yours too!" Italy suggests.

_**"If you don't know much about Romano, then why start a conversation about**** him?!"**_Strawberry thinks to herself, not noticing Romano at her doorstep, holding a basket of tomatoes.

"Wha- What do you mean I can be her big brother also?" Romano asks the idiot Italy.

"Ah! Romano! you brought a gift too?!" Italy asks, surprised.

"What Italy meant is I'm your ally now." Strawberry whispers, but loud enough for her new big brother to hear.

"Aren't you an ally with Germany too?" Romano asks.

"Er...I dunno yet." Starwberry says with a sigh, and eating a plum strawberry.

* * *

_**Please enjoy my newest addition to the countries, she's not perfect, but you know, next chapter will be when she falls in love with one of the countries.**_


End file.
